remember our love
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: After a huge Fight with her wife Sunset Applejack runs away only to end up Badly injured. When Sunset Finds out about what happened to Applejack she blames and Sunset Son Jason wants to know why his Mom hasn't came home will Sunset and the others do when they find out Applejack might not Remember any one of them. This is a crossover with Grey's Anatomy. Bad at summaries.
1. AN

After a huge Fight with her wife Sunset Applejack runs away only to end up Badly injured. When Sunset Finds out about what happened to Applejack she blames and Sunset Son Jason wants to know why his Mom hasn't came home will Sunset and the others do when they find out Applejack might not Remeber any one of them. This is a crossover with Grey's Anatomy.


	2. The Fight and The Accident

Applejack walked downstairs with a big smile on her Face with her 4 year old Son Jason Shimmer who ran to their flat screen TV in the living room laughing like he always does when he having a great day "What do you want to watch my Little troublemaker you"Applejack asked her Son sitting next to him "Spongebob Squarepants "Jason said giggling Happily making Applejack smile at him before turning on Spongebob Squarepants for Him Jason Kissed his Mom cheek before turning all his Attention and focus on the TV and Spongebob Applejack turned up the Volume before leaving.

Applejack Turned off the TV when she came back into the living room and saw Jason asleep on the floor Applejack quietly made her way towards her son before she picked him slowly into her arms 'Wonder where Sunset is'Applejack thought before she made her way upstairs to Jason room so that she can Put in his bed so he can sleep while she cleans up the house so sunset can relax when she gets home from whatever she doing right now Applejack looked up at the red Clock that on the wall by the front door before she started cleaning.

Applejack was almost down cleaning the stairs when the front door busted opened and a angry looking sunset shimmer came into the View Applejack walked downstairs placing the booms by the stairs "Hey Love h-WOAH"Applejack said ducking when one of their good Lamps were thrown at her "What the hell sunset shimmer"Applejack said ducking again and staying on the ground Applejack looked at her wife trying to figure out what the hell she did to her to make her angry.

Applejack Slowly got up from the ground making sure that Sunset is Done Throwing their good Lamps at her "Sunset what's wrong"Applejack asked looking at her wife who just glared crossing her arms crossed her chest "Why Didn't you Answer you Phone when i'll called you"Sunset said making Applejack look at her with a shock expression written on her face "Really your upset with me Because I'll didn't answer your Call"Applejack said crossing her arms around her chest tightly clearly upset that her wife Almost killed her for no good reason.

Sunset rolled her eyes at her Wife "You also didn't Rely to my text messages"Sunset said still glaring at her wife with a death glare that could kill someone "Well I'm sorry that my Phone died on me"Applejack said huffing in annoyance at her wife Childish acting "Well you should have charged it"Sunset said making Applejack groan in annoyance "You made my charger so I'll couldn't charge it even if i wanted too"Applejack said sitting on the steps "And where were you at Mrs. I'm super late "Applejack asked making Sunset growl "None of your stinking Business"Sunset said glaring at her wife again.

Applejack stood up again fire burning in her eyes "It is my Business because I'm your Wife where were you at"Applejack asked punching the wall growling Sunset breathed in and out before closing her eyes Angrily "Work I'll was at Work"Sunset said opening her eyes again "Yeah right your boss called me saying that you left early"Applejack said crossing arms looking away from her wife Sunset rolled her eyes "Sometimes you are just to Bossy"Sunset said making Applejack gasp "Say the one who BULLIED PEOPLE FOR POPULARLY"Applejack snapped growling at her wife before Punching another wall.

Sunset glared at her wife when she said that "WELL MAYBE I'LL MADE A MISTAKE MARRYING YOU"Sunset snapped making tears form in Applejack eyes who facial expression turned from Angry to heartbreak Sunset didn't notice the sad look on her wife face so she went on "AND ALSO I'LL CHECKED OUT OF WORKED EARLY SO I'LL CAN HANG WITH FLASH AND ALSO WE DID IT"Sunset snapped making Applejack heartbreak at the late part as more tears fell from her eyes Sunset still didn't see the hurt expression on her wife face "AND FLASH IS BETTER THAN YOU"Sunset snapped making Applejack heartbreak completely.

Sunset looked at Applejack finally Noticing the Hurt expression that was on her face Sunset slowly began to calm down "AJ I-I D-"Sunset said but was cut off by the front door slamming shut Sunset covered her face with her hands falling on her knees tears falling down her cheeks 'What have i'll done'Sunset thought whipping her eyes sniffing "Jason where are you Baby Boy"Sunset called out to her son who came running down the stairs rubbing his eyes tiredly "What Mommy"Jason said looking at his Mother who gave him a weak smile "Wanna go to Uncle Mac and Aunt Blooms place with me"Sunset asked making Jason nodded running to his mother side smiling "Yeah"He said jumping on his mother back as she walked out the door.

* * *

Applejack stopped at a Stoplight Before Placing her head on the steeling wheel of her car as fresh tears burned her Vision 'Be strong Applejack not like this happened before 'Applejack thought looking at her wedding rings before breaking down again Applejack jumped when her phone started ringing making applejack grab her phone looking at the caller ID to see her wife calling Applejack pressed the decline button signing trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes "Sorry Sunset but i-"Applejack said but was cut off when a car smacked right into the seat of the car.

Applejack car rolled like 6 before rolled off of a hill Applejack screamed in pain As her Body slammed against every inch of her car Applejack seat belt was cut off by a piece of her Windshield Applejack head slammed into the Drivers seat window 5 times before the Window Broke into a million Pieces 'Pain All i'll feel is pain'Applejack thought before she began to feel dizzy 'make it stop' Applejack thought before her Car slammed into a huge tree making Applejack fly out of her windshield.

The Person That hit Applejack stopped his car along with every other car that was on that road "No No No"The Guy said getting out of his cat holding his arm while his head was bleeding badly "NOOOOOO"Sci-twi screamed as her , Timber and Flash got of Timber car "Dear god"Timber anf Flash said covering their mouth trying not to puke at the sight of Applejack Sci-twi Tried to run down the hill but Timber held her back "No let me go I'll have to see if she okay"Sci-twi cried as Timber hugged her tightly "Flash Called the Police tell them we need an Ambulance ASAP"Timber yelled to Flash who slowly grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Applejack eyes opened slowly as she slowly placed her hand on stop of her Wedding rings "APPLEJACK STAY AWAKE HELPS ON ITS WAY"Timber and Sci-twi yelled making Applejack slowly move her head to where they were standing at Applejack tried to speak but Blood poured out of her Mouth and wounds "APPLEJACK PLZS"Sci-twi cried as Applejack eyes slowly rolled to the side and her head slumped to the side "NOOOOOOOOO"Sci-twi screamed trying to break free from her Boyfriend grip who held her Tighter.

Timber Signed in Relief when he saw two Police cars and an Ambulance Pull up near them "What do we got what do we got" said jumping out of the back of the Ambulance along with a Male and A Female doctor "A car Accident really really bad one too"The Female Police officer said making walked towards the Hill and looked down "Oh dear good it looks like when me and Callie were in the car accident but 10 times worse" said turning towards the Female Doctor "Bailey Grab the Gunnery"Robbins said making Nod before Jumping back into the Ambulance.

Robbins Turned to the Male Doctor "Owen follow me now she needs us now"Robbins said before running down the hill with Owen behind her "Ohh she looks 10 times worse than Callie did when you guys got into your Accident"Owen said as they Finally reached Applejack who eyes were opened a little again "Bailey We need the Gunnery Now "Robbins said looking at Applejack who closed her eyes again "I'm almost down to you"Bailey said making Robbins and Owen look behind them to see their friend running down the hill with the Gurney Applejack held her Hand tighter afraid to let go of her weddings.

Robbins grabbed her hands and Moved them apart "She Married so let's keep her alive"Robbins said as Bailey Finally made it to her and Owen "Alright I'm here"Bailey said breathing heavy from all that running "Alright let's get her off the ground"Robbins said as she walked to the left side of Applejack while Owen and Bailey stood on her right side "Alright on 3 we lifted and place her on the Gurney"Robbins said making her two friends nod "Okay 3...2...1 Lifted"Robbins said making Bailey and Owen lifted while she did the same They placed Applejack on the gurney who Moaned in pain as more Blood Poured out of her mouth and Wounds.

Robbins placed Applejack arms on the gurney before She and her Friends ran up the Hill and towards the Ambulance "Friends of Her I'm Guesses"Bailey asked making Sci-twi and Timber nod while Flash struggled "Alright get inside the Ambulance your riding with us"Bailey said making the three hope into the Ambulance sitting beside Applejack who was passed out again "To the Hospital"Robbins said she closed the back doors to the Ambulance as it drove off behind the two Police Cars Sci-twi grabbed Timber hand placing her head on his Shoulder Timber kissed her head praying that Applejack will making to see another day so that she can be wife her wife and son again Robbins looked at them before hooking Applejack up to a heart monitor so they can see her Heart Rate.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done hope you guys like it Follow and Review tell me how you like it so far love yall see yall later .**


End file.
